


Knight in a Red Suit

by 13eylla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13eylla/pseuds/13eylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw an "imagine your otp" thing on tumblr and this is just what had to happen.<br/>Karkat gets stood up and Dave swoops in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in a Red Suit

You sit at the table, checking the time far too often. As you look at your crab-shaped watch once again, you can hardly believe that you expected any differently than the situation you were in. Yet, you still held on to hope that he would be there, hope that he was just late, and not completely blowing you off. That purple son of a bitch. When he got here you would chew his ear off - or, if he got here.

The waitress came by once more, asking if you were ready to order with concern hiding behind her pleasant face. You said no, that you were waiting on someone, and she nodded and walked away. It had been almost an hour since you had arrived, and about thirty minutes since people had taken it upon themselves to pity you. You just wanted to shrink into nonexistence because at this point you couldn't just leave, with everyone's eyes following you as you walked out the door by yourself, the same way that you had entered.

As time continued to pass, and the concerned eyes burred holes into your being, you felt yourself shift. You needed to get out of here, needed to leave and go home and cry before you started to do so in your seat. You needed to break up with your boyfriend, who was probably high as a kite and not thinking about you.

Just as you started to stand up, a boy you had never seen before sits down across from you, explaining loudly "Sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now." When you open your mouth to respond, he quietly adds, "I’m Dave. Just go with it, yeah?Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick." He gives you a smile and you can feel his eyes past the aviators that he has on. You card a hand through your auburn hair, and think, what the hell, and give a toothy grin back. 

By the end of the night, you have actually gotten to know this blond stranger pretty well. He made jokes, complimented you, asked about you and your life, and was all around sweet to you. You exited the building, arm-in-arm, and sat on a bench just outside of the restaurant. You silently adjusted your suit, and he cleared his throat, making you look up. He took one of your hands in his own, and cleared his throat again, trying to get ready to speak.  
"I, actually had a really nice time tonight." He said, his eyes on yours. You shifted slightly, a small smile gracing your lips.  
"So did I," you responded in truth, "and, thank you for saving me back there. I don't know what the hell I would have done if you hadn't." He smiled back, nodding his head. You really were grateful that he did that; if he hadn't swooped in, you would have left alone and embarrassed.  
"I'm glad I could be your knight in shinning armor." He said, laughing lightly, and you couldn't believe how comfortable you felt with him after one unplanned date. "Also, I was wondering if you would want to go on another date? A real one. I promise I'll show up on time."  
It took a moment for what he said to register in your brain, before you responded "Of course. That sounds great." You handed each other you phones, entering in your own contacts. You put down your phone number and 'Karat Vantas' then got handed back your phone, which then had his number and the name 'dave strider aka your knight in a red suit'.

**Author's Note:**

> "imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he’s just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly 'sorry i’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.' and he quietly adds, 'i’m Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.' and so you do go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time."


End file.
